


What the Heart sees that the Eyes Don’t

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, God/Deity AU, M/M, Ratings and tags may change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see that glass in the middle? That’s... very special, Nishinoya. Don’t let it crack, no matter what, okay?"</p><p>And that’s when he realized that indeed, it was his heart, the heart of the person whom he loved and treasured the most. And he destroyed it because of his silent selfishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dry, auburn leaves fell into the ground like rain, covering the entirety of the road as the warm subtle wind fluttered through. With the sun still up, the rays of light created between the splotch-holed leaves and branches of the trees surrounding the forest and the road.

When the car pulled into a halt, Yuu heard their tires squeak as it stopped in front of what seemed to be an opening for a building; abandoned and its walls are scattered with vines.

“Are we _here_?” he asked, pushing his face between the driver’s and passenger’s seat, peeping at his father’s face then to his mother’s. “Not yet, prepare your things.” His father maneuvered so they could get a proper space to park their car just beside a few of the visitor’s vehicles. There are at least 4 cars parked. “We still need to walk to get to the shrine.”

Yuu groaned as he glared at his surroundings, _‘I should be in Ryuu’s house right now.’_ he thought, Ryuu, his best friend asked him if he could come over so they could play this video game his had mother bought him for his birthday, but Yuu’s mom had different plans for the day.

He lazily grabbed his backpack, eyeing the contents inside; chocolates, a notebook for doodling, sunglasses, a cap, a bottle of water… what else does he need to keep him from boredom?

“Yuu, hurry!” his mother called. When everything was set his dad locked the car and they went off. He took one last glance at their car, hoping they’d ditch the trip and go back home where it’s not surrounded by trees and insect noises.

After they paid for the entrance, his mom quickly took out her phone and snapped photos of the landscape, “Look at the field! Those flowers are mesmerizing!” it took her about 5 photos each flower, Yuu observed. “Dad, where are we going again?” he tugged at his father’s sleeve.

“Ah, we’re here to see the Sun Deity.” He watched the way his father knitted his brows as he thought of his answer- seemingly distracted. “Oh I remember that story! The 10 naughty sun boys who almost set the earth on fire! My teacher told us that story before our afternoon nap.”

His father smiled at his response, “Did you like that story?”

Yuu bit his lip for a moment, curling his brows as he thought just like what his father did. “I love that story. But shouldn’t we go see Hou Yi’s shrine? He’s the hero who saved us after all!”

“Oh, we’ll see his later, but it’s important that we offer our prayer to the Sun Deity first, after all, he gives us light and life.”

Their little chat was interrupted when his mom decided they have a picture in front of the scribed wall of prayers, and after that they’ll walk along the jaded path where the story of the hero is written on the walls, at the end of the path, the statues of the 10 brothers are aligned together with Hou Yi.

Yuu walked carefully, not wanting to bump against other people. Then he pulled his mother’s hand to the side, “What’s wrong Yuu?” his mom looked down at him, swiping the bead of sweat on his forehead.

“I want to read the story! Can we walk slowly?” he followed his mother’s touch and wiped his own sweat. Then her mother nodded her head.

 

 _I,_ was carved just above the scribe;

_In heaven a long time ago, Di Jun assigned his 10 sons to emerge the earth one by one. The 10 brothers were assigned to keep life, to produce life, and to start life._

 

Yuu checked the other side of the path just in case the second part of the story is on the opposite wall, but no. So after the last sentence it was immediately followed by the other, and so on.

 

 _II, the first brother was very cheerful; he loved watching animals and farmers._ Below the script was a carving of sun smiling down to a farmer who’s feeding a horse.

 

 _III, the second brother loved playing with water, so he watched over the sea and the fishermen._ There was a carving of a happy sun looking down on fishermen with nets on their hands.

 

 _IV the third and fourth brother are twins, and they only emerge in summer time._ Below was a carving of children playing at the beach, above the children were the two but smaller deities happily watching over.

“Is that why it’s so hot in the summer?” he said to himself as he continued walking.

 

 _V the fifth and the sixth are rivals; they compete who’s the brightest, so they emerge alternately and ask their other brothers who shone the brightest._ Below was a carving of a farm blooming with hundreds of harvests as the sun shone at its best.

 

_VI the seventh brother was the most playful; he loved watching children play after school so he watched over the young._

 

_VII the eighth brother was the most lovable, so he watched over the planet earth itself._

 

_VIII the ninth was the most daring, so he thought of the most dreadful game._

 

_IX the ninth brother said they all go out and play and they did. All of them emerged the planet earth and caused too much heat, boiling the seas and burning the crops._

 

 _X But a boy named Hou Yi saved the earth by killing the 9 brothers with a bow and arrow, saving the earth from destruction._ And below the scribe was a carving of 9 boys without their light, and Hou Yi holding a burning arrow.

After the tenth scribe was the end of the path, they reached outside and saw the statues of the 10 brothers. Each statue was visited separately by the crowd to go over and pray their silent wishes.

“Mom, why isn’t the tenth brother in the story?” Yuu pulled at his mother’s hand again, his other hand taking out a fan from her bag. “I’ll tell you later, come on we should pray to the deities.” He pouted in annoyance, wanting to know what happened to the story. With that, he wasn’t able to focus that much on praying to the deities. But he remembered to pray for good grades and unending youth and energy for his parents.

Knowing that his mom won’t finish her prayers anytime soon, he took his father’s hand and asked him the same question, “Dad, why isn’t the tenth brother in the story?”

“Well, the tenth brother is the sun we have now.” He then pointed to the direction where the tenth statue is. “Have you prayed to him yet?” he asked, Yuu shook his head, and then they both went to the statue. “Some people think he’s the smartest one because he didn’t go out and play with his brothers. But some people say that he did go and play with his brothers but he was spared. If Hou Yi killed all ten of them, then we wouldn’t have a sun right now.” His father added.

“But, I want to know what kind of brother he is. And what he watched over.” he said, taking a step closer to the statue as he examined the features of deity, almost like the rest, but his smile was the smallest compared to the other nine. “Why isn’t he in the story?!” he asked again, earning a small laughter from his father.

 

 

After the visit to the deities and to Hou Yi, they had a picnic at the park along with the other visitors. Yuu quickly grabbed the sandwiches from his mother’s bag and ate two.

“You guys want to buy souvenirs after? There were sun medals I saw down the shop that we could put just in front of our door, for luck.” his mother asked as she ate her meal.

“Sounds great, I saw on the map that there’s a Koi and lotus pond as well, we should go see that.” His father added. Yuu wanted to go home rather. While waiting for his parents to finish whatever _boring_ talk they have, Yuu watched the people around him, watching people talk animatedly and kids run around the green bed of grass and daises.

 

“Welcome!” an old lady greeted as the bell chimed, informing the owner of the incoming guests. After their small picnic, they went to the shop his mother was talking about, serious about buying sun medals.

Yuu wandered his gaze for a second, eyeing at all the knickknacks, lucky charms, gold discs, gold statues and idols- everything was basically painted gold and red, and some were green, and it’s oddly and uncomfortably cramped; it’s like everything for sale is displayed in the store. He briefly wondered if there’s even a storage room at the back.

Yuu is very nosy, perhaps, to his curiosity, he went and peeked over the opened door behind the cashier and checked _if_ they do have a storage room, but failed when a boy came out of the room; who looked back to him.

Stammered, the boy widened his eyes as he froze in place. Feeling awkward, Yuu quickly turned away and went to his parents. Yuu wasn’t looking but he could feel the store manager’s eyes on him.

“You see something you like?” the old woman asked politely, and then he shook his head. His mother smiled as she started asking her questions regarding lucks and charms and they talked for quite some time. Then he turned to look back at the boy who’s now sitting behind the store clerk, playing with a small, golden sun pendant. He watched how he went to the glass mirror and pointed the pendant to the sun, closing one eye as he stared intently at the object, nose crinkling at the process.

“What are you looking at, Yuu?” his father asked, and the boy seemed to have heard so he quickly went back to the chair he sat on.

“I want a sun pendant too, dad. Like the one he’s holding.” He whispered as he quietly pointed at the boy.

“He?” his father didn’t seem to catch, but nobody was even there to be confused, so Yuu got a little impatient- but concerned.

“Are you talking about this dear?” the store owner held up a sun pendant and smiled genuinely- earning a big nod from Yuu.

He took the pendant from the lady and held it up, admiring the golden sun and the circled glass in the center; boring a hole into the symbol which allowed him to see what’s on the other side. When he closed his other eye and peeked, everything was much more vivid but colorful, adding extra light rays of purple and blue.

“Anyway, this gem...” the store owner continued and the both of them spoke animatedly again, then he turned towards the boy, who was now watching him.

“Is she your mom?” Yuu asked, he shook his head in response. he wondered about his dad for a second, only to find him outside reading something by the stand. So he pressed on with asking.

“Do you live here?” the boy finally stepped out and went to his direction, also holding his pendant in his small hands. “Yes. She said that,” he paused, pointing at Yuu’s hand holding the same jewelry, “she would only give sun pendants to those who can see me.”

Suddenly something buzzed in his head for a moment, taking in what he said because it seemed silly. Pretend game used to be his favorite, but apparently he learned about truth and facts now that his schooling accelerated. “You’re lying. Everyone can see you.” he knitted his brows- disapproving.

“I don’t lie… and, I promise! No one can see me. Only you.” He said, pocketing his pendant as he sighed quietly, hurt that he was accused for being a liar, at such a young age.

“No way, stop lying.” Yuu didn’t really want to believe him though; _he used to pretend as a ghost all the time._

“I’m really not… what do I have to say to convince you? Your dad just noticed you earlier staring at me but he thought you were drifting away.” He replied.

“I wasn’t staring. I was just observing.” he felt his heart quicken in response, feeling a bit silly about himself.

“Yuu, seriously, who are you talking to? Who’s lying to you?” his mom quirked in front of him, and watched the store clerk look at him amusingly. With that, he felt blood rush through his face.

“Him? Can’t you see him?” he pointed at the boy next to him.

There were times before when his mom would catch him talking to his  _imaginary friend,_ and then she’d play along. As he got older though, her mom notice he stopped with them so today was a bit of a shock.

“Is this supposed to be pretend?” his mom whispered as she hunched her back a bit, her face close to her child as much as possible, if ever he whispers a _yes._

Yuu could only stay quiet though, also not wanting to force his mother to believing him, and looked over towards the shop owner who nodded in his direction.

He suddenly didn’t know how to feel though, to be the _first_ kid to ever see him, he thought it’s a good thing.

 

After the transactions, Yuu was quick to ask his mom if they’re still planning to go to the Koi pond, to which his mother forgot about but raised her brow to an agreement.

 

When they arrived, a number of people are sitting on the circle patterned stone that depicted _for sitting purposes,_ with his tired legs; he wished he was sitting on one too.

People were crowding over the pond, watching the fishes swim as they continued to feed, threw some coins and wished, and whatever they did.

He didn’t notice, but the boy was there again, idly walking around. The crowd wasn’t giving him any attention, but it’d be weird if someone just walking around would spike attention from a group of people. A concerned person can ask him if he’s accompanied by an adult actually, because he might seem lost. Yuu watched him carefully, and as if on cue, he turned around to his direction; pointing at the bridge that connected the pond and the shrine.

“I’ll be right back dad, stay here okay?” he said, letting go of his father’s hand.

“Where are you going?” suddenly, his father sound alarmed.

“I’m going back to the shrine to pray. I don’t want you to see me.” He lied, of course he had to lie.

“Well, fifteen minutes, sounds alright?” his father checked his watch then smiled at him. “’right!”

 

 

When he got to him, he immediately asked, “What’s your name?” they walked slowly at the bridge, eyes following the lotuses around the river.

“Asahi. Your name’s Yuu, right?” he smiled at him, and he reciprocated with a toothy grin. He wondered if that smile hurts, or maybe his lips were wide enough for a huge grin.

“Asahi... Morning!” he smiled, Asahi was watching him take small steps.

“Yeah.” He looked up, only to see the afternoon sun.

And that’s when Noya realized what he’s seeing, or who he’s looking at. He stopped walking for a second, watching the small frame in front of him pause as he did, mouth slightly open.

“That’s why people can’t see you,” he said, his face a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

“Please don’t be scared. I've never talked to anyone except for old Hana. I was, _elated_ , that you were able to see me, because it felt lonely. All this time.” He replied, Yuu kept in mind that Asahi talks weird. He stutters a lot.

“Did I do something to be allowed to see you? You’re, you’re the sun?” he didn’t want to sound like he was asking, but it ended up as one anyway.

“Well… you wanted to see me. So badly, maybe it was your heart’s desire?” he smiled. Yuu closed the space between them and pointed a finger at him, inching slowly as he felt the skin of his arm touch the tip of his finger.

“And I can touch you too.” he replied.

“Mhm.” He hummed happily, returning the simple touch. They laughed for a while, and resumed their walking. They talked mostly about Yuu's life and experiences; his school, what’s it like to have parents, his favorite sports (Asahi didn’t even know what sports is) and his favorite GariGari Kun- an ice popsicle, which Asahi felt happy to imagine a frozen sugar soda flavored treat on a stick. Yuu made a promise that he’ll bring him some of his favorites on his next visit, and Asahi was nothing but joyous to hold a first promise in his life.

But time wasn’t their friend, and those fifteen minutes passed like a blink of an eye.

Noya hoped that he didn’t have to leave, and so did Asahi.

“Don’t lose that pendant, okay?” Asahi didn’t look gloomy at all, in fact, he was glowing.

“Why? What would happen if I did?” he asked him worriedly.

“Well, I just. I don’t want you to forget about this place. Or me. You see that glass in the middle?” Yuu paused and stared at the pendant, “Yeah, you were looking through this a while ago.” He replied.

“That’s... very special, _Nishinoya._ Don’t let it crack, no matter what, okay? Just think of that pendant as, me.” Pink dusted his cheek as he looked back up at Yuu's face.

“Hey! How did you know Nishinoya’s my name?!” Asahi didn’t answer, but he blushed and smiled a little- which he found adorable, making him smile and launch his self to embrace the other boy.

“I won’t! And I’m friends with a deity! How could I forget?” they laughed innocently, but then they had to part soon.

“I’ll be back soon, okay? Wait for me!” Yuu held out his pinky finger. Asahi looked at his hand in confusion, earning a small laugh from him.

“It’s a pinky promise, you hold out your pinky, like mine, and then we loop it- like this.” And Asahi gave it a try. Yuu's fingers were smaller and thinner than his, and he watched it tighten around his finger.

 

“I’ll wait for you, Yuu.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_2 years passed, and it was so, so full of longing._

It played in his head a million times, _I’ll wait for you, Nishinoya_ , in fact, he wasn’t even sure if that was still the same voice he heard back then.

He made sure that every autumn, he’d ask his parents to visit the Jade Temple- but now that he’s 14, his life had been very busy. He’s a libero now- he’s even popular and the talk of town when it comes to _volleyball_ and _libero talk._

“But you said we’ll go this year! You promised me last year on my birthday!” he could feel his face heating up with anger and his eyes prickling.

“Why do you need to visit that temple so badly, Yuu?” his mother asked in an annoyed tone. “This month is so busy! And, we can’t leave without your father, you know that.”

He groaned as he sat on the table, knitting his brows together.

“I owe the deities there what I am now so, I think it wouldn’t hurt if I at least give them a bit of my time to thank them. And a bit of early Christmas offering…” He sighed, hoping that if he sounded calmer and understanding, his mother might just give in.

“Oh Yuu, I know how faithful you are to your beliefs. How about this summer?” his mother offered. It’s only November, and the nights are longer which he was thankful for.

Sometimes when he’s alone, he thinks about him, he wonders if Asahi liked snow, if he liked cold weathers at all.

He also thought of the questions he’s been dying to ask since before they met; _like what he watched over, why was he spared and not a different brother, what’s it like being a deity, is it tiring?_

Sometimes when he’s out with his friends, he’s thinking what Asahi was doing as well; is he _lonely_? Is he missing his presence? What does it feel like to have a friend for fifteen minutes only?

What does it feel like to celebrate Christmas alone?

What does it feel like to have no one to talk to everyday?

Yuu felt his stomach drop, _there’s no way he’s all alone! That store owner can see him!_

“Alright mom, promise, okay?!” he almost exclaimed.

 

 

That same night when he lay in bed, he took the pendant from the special hard box he always hid under his bed. He looked at the glass in the center, skewing and rotating the pendant as he watched the small light emitted from the glass dance around.

“Looks like a heart though...” He whispered to himself.

_“You still remember me, Asahi?”_

It was finally summer and Noya can’t help but jump from excitement. He reminded himself to bring a cooler with five GariGari Kun inside; remembering his promise that he’ll bring him his favorite food.

“Calm down Yuu!” his mother looked back at the backseat as she saw her son’s legs move up and down with excitement.

“Very passionate, mother!” he fought the urge to yell because they were about to enter a sacred place. He tried to recall what the entrance had looked like; the parking lot, the toll gate, the scribed path- he tried remembering it all but he thought he doesn’t need to because in a few minutes they’ll be in the place.

Until he noticed that the road up ahead to the entrance was blocked by a barricade tape, stuck in between the trees and rocks by each end, and the surrounding area guarded by a barbed wire.

“My, why is the road blocked? And why on earth is there a fence here with those wires?” his mother asked as if they weren’t able to see what’s in front of them.

Yuu felt his heart sink for a moment, and his head light. He almost didn’t want to believe what he’s seeing, until he saw a few people coming out from the woods, _older_ people with fans and straw hats.

“There are people coming from there!” He pointed at the door-like frame along the fence, “Maybe the entrance is just being renovated?” he said.

 

“But we can’t just park this thing here.” His father added. He wanted to groan, roll his eyes, maybe. He even wanted to cry because _he just needs to see Asahi right now this second_ or he might just as well take off by himself.

_He really wanted to._

 

 

They ended up parking at a restaurant in the nearest town, but not forgetting to eat part two of their lunch and bought take out to snack-on on the way to the shrine. Yuu was glad his parents supported this.

Once they reached the forest and entered where he saw the people came from, his grip on the cooler tightened.

“What happened _here_?” he stopped as he looked around, checking the surroundings. When he looked further into the entrance, it felt like the blood on his body was drained.

There’s a construction in the site, no, _was_. It looked like it’s been left for a while, considering that the tractors seemed old and the supposed moist mud on the dug soil is now dry. There were concrete and cement everywhere and a few cracks on the wall where the carvings were-

“What happened here?” his mother repeated.

The scribed path was destroyed and the statues of deities, all of it- gone into the soil.

“I think it was the earthquake that happened last July. I didn’t know this place was affected.” His father said. He wanted to vomit what he just ate at what he saw; the pond, the store, the statues, _Asahi’s statue,_ and the bridge.

All of it, destroyed and in few pieces.

 

“Oh Yuu, I’m so sorry… you were so excited about this.” His mother held his shoulders from behind. He clenched his fists to fight the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.

_Is Asahi still here?_

“It’s alright mom.” He said, as quiet as his breathing, “can I, look around for a while?”

“Alright, just, be careful alright? The place seems to be clear so it’s easy to find you.”

 

When he got to the heart of the forest, with bees and cicadas getting on his way, he heard some rustling on the bushes. It had his hopes high until a small fox ran on the opposite direction. He sighed, “Asahi won’t hide in the bushes.” So he kept searching. He peered over his phone and saw a message from his mother; he remembered that he left his phone on silent mode before they left their house, not wanting any distractions.

_We found the charm store we went to before. It’s out of business sadly. It’s not wrecked, but there’s nothing left inside._

He sighed to himself again as he acknowledged her text. He ought to go that place where the other end of the bridge ended- that place where they were supposed to go to but he remembered his fifteen minutes was up. _Maybe he’s there._

Going back, he just remembered that the bridge has fallen, but he could walk over the land and hop on the large stones, which was greatly covered in moss and algae. Few people still came to the place and prayed in front of the broken shrines, one even holding Hou Yi’s foot.

Walking deeper into the path, he fell silent on what he saw.

This was the part he didn’t see before. It’s all green and brown, and a clear view of the sky. There wasn’t any sunlight directed to him but he can feel the heat in his face, it wasn’t scorching hot like he thought it would be, rather it was radiant and welcoming.

He looked up for a minute and basked under the comfort of the sun, not until,

“Yuu? Nishinoya?” a voice said.

 _His_ voice.

Maybe deeper?

When he turned around, he saw a boy- was he even a boy- far taller than him; short brown hair, small bangs that divided from the center of his forehead- still the same small brown eyes.

“Asahi?” his eyes widened as the other boy smiled widely. “It’s you! You’re still here!” he ran towards him, reaching out and spreading his arms to embrace him, only to see his body pass through Asahi’s,

“What—” he choked

Asahi sighed as he frowned, and held up his hand.

“You… can’t touch me anymore.” He said sadly.

Almost instantly, his fear and sadness came rushing back like an ocean wave. “Why?” he almost whispered.

“After the earthquake, my body started to disappear slowly. I figured it was the shrine that’s keeping my body in contact with this world.” Asahi replied. Before he could say something else, Nishinoya already cut him off.

“But… I brought you some GariGari Kun. I wanted you to taste it, it was my favorite food and I promised you that-” He stopped.

 _Salt_.

Asahi knew just how much he hated crying.

“That earthquake was supposed to land on Miyagi- to where you live. I brought it here.” They looked at each other intently, never breaking it since they saw each other.

“Why?” was all Yuu managed as he sniffed and blinked a few times, hiccupping all the way.

“You’re very important to me, Yuu. You’re the only friend I have.” He smiled, he really wanted to wipe the fear off the younger boy’s face but he can’t.

“Thank you, Asahi.” He sniffed as he wiped his nose with the back of his arm. “Gross.” He muffled.

“Now come on, stop crying. Don’t you have something to tell me?” Asahi smiled as he went grab the small cooler; but his hand slipped right into the object. ”Oops.”

Nishinoya laughed as he wiped his eyes. He didn’t even find it funny, he just wanted to lighten up for some reason.

So Nishinoya ended up eating all five of his ice treat in less than 10 minutes, and Asahi was left shocked.

He talked about volleyball, how much he liked the sport, how there’s someone from this team had a killer serve and how much he wanted to receive serves like that.

“His name is Oikawa! Man he’s really strong. I wish you’re him!” Nishinoya and Asahi were smiling the whole time, but after his last statement his smile disappeared. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. I’m not sure why I said that- I’m stupid. I’m sorry!” he looked on the ground with both of his palms on his knees.

“It’s alright,” Asahi smiled as he laughed a bit, reassuring him. “Why would you wish that?” he asked softly, vibrations coming off of his voice.

“Well I, I always wanted to be with you- I mean, no not like that I mean!” he stopped, his face red and heating up, he looked at the ground once again, retreating his gaze from Asahi. “I always wanted you to be around. I wanted to know what it would be like if you played volleyball. So I thought Oikawa’s serve would be the same as yours? I don’t know.” His head was still dipped low but his eyes looked up to Asahi, who laughed in return. The only response he got from Asahi was a _hmm_ , then he looked up.

He looked at Asahi’s jaws, his small bangs and then at his long lashes. When he blinked it felt like something sparkled in his face, then he looked at his eyebrows, man his brows are thick, he looks so exquisite yet so mundane. Up close and personal he looked like he was carved by an angel, but if you were to see him in a distance, he looked just like everybody else.

Plain.

Then it came to him, “Hey Asahi, can I ask you something?” he sat up straight again as Asahi returned his gaze at the younger boy.

“Hmm?” it was that again. Nishinoya wished he’d stop that, it was very cute and alluring.

“Why did, Hou Yi spare you? I mean I know that he did because if he killed all of you there would be no sun, right?” he studied Asahi’s movements now. He likes to tilt his head a bit when he’s thinking, he likes to gaze somewhere else before speaking and then he’d look at the person he’s speaking to in a manner so politely; making him think that his attention is only at that person.

_What is he thinking all of a sudden?_

“Hou Yi’s a great guy. He’s chill.” He chuckled as he closed his eyes with a large grin.

“Asahi! When did you learn to speak like that?!” that left Nishinoya laughing excitedly as he tried to pat him on the shoulder, _tried_. He wanted to frown then.

“I hear prayers all the time, Yuu. Even from punks.”

“So you know my **_mine_**?!” he felt heat rise up to his face again as he stood up, energy suddenly buzzing inside of him. Asahi gave him a devilish grin and raised his brows.

“Ah! Dammit! Please don’t. Please don’t Asahi! Those are secret!” out of habit he put both hands on his hair as he made gurgling sounds and pouted.

“Not all prayers Yuu. I’m the deity for good fortune.” He intertwined his fingers and fidgeted his thumbs. “So your prayers for your exams and volleyball were heard.” Then he winked at him.

He swore when Asahi winked at him.

“Good fortune! You’re a fortune bringer! That’s amazing!” he jumped up and down in excitement. Asahi was then worried to where all this energy came from, but he remembered he just ate five iced sugar treats. “But answer my _questionnnn_. Why did you Hou Yi spared you?”

It was then that Asahi realized that he’s very insistent. Very curious.

“My brothers were all a lot like you, energetic and restless. I was the only one who has fear. I told them that I didn’t want to go out with them because it will cause fire, and that means destruction. Hou Yi is very brave and caring. So he did what he had to do.” He was looking at Nishinoya the entire time, but when he stopped he only nodded to continue, asking for more.

“He wanted to kill me as well, but when my father saw what happened, he was very angry. I was scared because I just saw all of my brothers without a light, and I didn’t want to lose mine either, so I hid and cried behind my father. So my father took his immortality and banished him from the heavens. He thought that if he loved the mortals as much, he ought to live and dwell like one.”

Nishinoya had his eyes wide open, like a curious cat. “Your dad is scary.” Was all he managed, but Asahi chuckled again. “So where’s Hou Yi now?”

“He died eventually; but a very long time ago.”

“But, why are you here? On earth? Heaven isn’t so bad right?” Nishinoya asked.

Asahi exhaled lightly as he straightened his back, still sitting on the cold boulder and urged the other to sit beside him, and he complied with a smile. “Do you believe in heaven?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” he stopped abruptly when he felt a vibration in his pocket.

_His phone. Fuck, what time is it?_

“Shit,” he said, reading the messages from his parents as well as scrolling past few missed calls alerts.

_Yuu where are you? It’s been an hour now. We have to go now._

It was from his father. He knew that if his father said it, he’d have to do it. He quickly punched in his reply, his hands freezing and chest aching a bit.

_I’m sorry! I’ll be there. I just found the shrine again, then I wandered around. I’m on my way!_

“Asahi, I’m really sorry, but I need to go now,” it was like the happiness he had had been sucked from his system, like a bubble who lived for a few seconds before popping, leaving a residue as a proof that it was really taken away from him- which hurt. “Can you walk me back?” he picked up his cooler and saw Asahi already on his feet, still smiling.

_He’s really cute._

 

It was silent on their way back, nothing but flaps of tiny wings and cicadas singing.

“Yuu?” his silent voice came.

“Yeah?” he replied. His response was so fast and energetic that both of them jumped a bit. Asahi bit his lip a little as he looked straight again.

“Don’t come back here anymore,” he said.

If Nishinoya wasn’t a metaphor person, it’d be just like a normal heartbreak from a cute girl you’ve pining for how many months now.

But this is Asahi, it’s been two years. It felt like a burning dagger in his chest, but he felt cold as well, it felt like thunderstorm during summer. It wasn’t right.

“W-what do you mean?” he stopped his tracks and saw Asahi’s back. It was a first time he saw Asahi before him. He just noticed his stature now.

“Not like that Yuu.” He came back and stood as close as possible, an inch away from each other’s noses touching.

“Once this place is reconstructed, I won’t be here anymore. The shrine will be gone as well. They’re going to build a park in this place.” he said. He wished that he could feel Asahi breathing right now, his warmth, his breath, his presence. But it’s like staring at a hologram. He wanted so badly to touch his face, to cup his cheek, _and maybe kiss his lips._

“And then you just, disappear?” his voice was quiet, like before.

Asahi smiled then, “I’ll be reincarnated Yuu but,” _but what?_ He’s practically screaming in his mind now. Good then, Asahi is still here, but what?

“I won’t be able to remember you. Every time a deity is reincarnated, their memories disappear.” He sighed sadly. It was the first time he had seen Asahi dejected, and he’s not having any of that.

“Then I’ll find you! If I had to look at every damned shrine in Japan- I will!” he held up a finger and pointed his thumb to his chest. “I’ll find you, Asahi!”

Asahi smiled widely as he felt his face light up and radiate.

“I won’t make it hard you then,” he chuckled.

“What do you mean- you speak funny Asahi! I have a feeling you’re behind all of this as well.” He pouted as they continued walking now.

“I think it’s worth giving it a shot, you know?” he looked down at him with a smile. _Never breaking a single smile._

“Worth what exactly?”

 

“Your wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more of Hou Yi and Di Jun, read here! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Houyi  
> I actually learned about this mythology in my class, but here's the most reliable I can get from the internet. :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

As eager as he can be, Nishinoya wasn’t joking when he said he will find Asahi even if he had to fly all over Japan. He started saving money although it sounded right off ridiculous, he’s on the lookout for displayed newspapers and magazines to see any local news about shrines and he’s more attentive on his cultural classes. Ever since he’s met Asahi, another part of his life seemed to have lightened.

It’s been 5 months or less since his last visit to Asahi, and it’s also school festival season. As much as he wanted to help set up with his classmates, he wanted to go on a school hopping and check _just in case,_ a school celebrated about Hou Yi or any deities.

During those months he never let go of his sun pendant, he always carried it, brought it to where he’s going. Now that he knew Asahi’s watching over him, but not entirely, he’s made a habit of talking to him unconsciously. Pretending he’s just beside or above him. Every day Nishinoya would look up to the heavens and ask, “ _Hey Asahi, I’m going to buy GariGari kun later after practice and there’s a special prize if you win the strike popsicle, I hope I get that. You better be listening to me right now! I need to win another Popsicle!”_ And miraculously sometimes he’d win those prizes, but not over-pushing his luck.

There were also times when he forgets to talk to Asahi, a long rough day, when he fails an exam and he’d be so dejected, when he and his friends pass by cute girls, when he and his teammates go out, and then just out of the blue he’d notice the sun pendant attached to his bag, and it’ll snap him out and apologize unconsciously even if he knew there’s nothing to apologize for.

It also happened when his pendant’s string finally snapped and he heard it hit the floor. It didn’t fall from a very high place, but it did left a scratch on one of the sun rays which made him feel dizzy, he remembered Asahi’s words to take care of it because it was very important.

 _I just don’t want you to forget about this place, or me,_ was Asahi’s exact words, and his stomach drops every time he hears that. Guilt.

 

It was the middle of the week already since their school festival. Normally he’d buy takoyaki along his way while walking in the neighborhood. The circled fried bread inched with seafood toppings and vegetables never failed to make him feel energized and fully satisfied, usually when he’s on his last takoyaki, he’d lick off some sauce first from the ball of treat before slowly nipping through the fried bread, before taking the seafood and whatnot.

When he spotted another school gate with large banners and plenty of students in costumes or giving away flyers, he immediately finished the remnants of his snack and entered the school.

Karasuno had a nice aura into it, he eyed the school uniform which made his eyes sparkle. Unlike Chidoriyama, Karasuno had plenty of female students, there are more varsity teams around and, they required black gakuran. He immediately made a mental note to transfer once he finishes last few weeks of school.

When he got to the gymnasium, he immediately went to the lists of participating sports. The first one on the list was baseball, followed by track and field, basketball, tennis, and then volleyball… he frowned when volleyball was fifth, while it was talk the talk of the town, that every school in Miyagi excels in that sport, he never knew Karasuno would be _bad_ at it.

“What do you say, Asahi? How about we bring this team up, with your good fortune and my rolling thunder!” he said to himself as he grabbed an application form from the table.

“You’re going to transfer here as well?” a boy beside him said. He had a black hair and squinty eyes, _he’s too pale to be Asahi, and, already a no on his hair,_ he thought as he studied the other student.

“Yeah! And I’m going to apply to the volleyball team. Do you play?” he asked, folding the form then slid it in his bag.

“Yep. Me and my friends are going to join the volleyball team as well. We heard that the coach here is great.” The other student replied.

_Then why is volleyball at the bottom of the list? Not to mention, they only have 13 players, and 6 of them are graduating,_

“Does it seem strange to you?” Nishinoya asked, pointing at the surnames listed under the volleyball team, “Only 7 of them will be left, and most of them are graduating next year as well. There won’t be enough players.” He added. The other student pondered for his reply as he took another form, four forms in his hand in total.

“I forgot, Tanaka may want to join as well,” he said to himself, “I’m pretty sure when school starts next year, a lot of students will join, especially if they hear about Director Ukai and his ace players.” He looked back to Nishinoya as he grinned.

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara, by the way.” He held out a hand. Nishinoya took and shook their hands as he smiled, “Nishinoya Yuu! I’m from Chidoriyama and I’m a libero!” he grinned after he put both hands on his waist.

“Whoa, from Chidoriyama? Your school’s pretty popular lately.” Ennoshita replied as he studied the smile on the other boy’s face. When Nishinoya chose not t speak, he just continued, “I’m a wing spiker by the way, well, mostly. I’m benched a lot.” Ennoshita scratched his head as he laughed. “My friends are a combo, there’s a setter and two wing spikers as well.”

“Where are they anyway?” Nishinoya asked, looking around as if to see _his_ friends. Absent mindedly, he checked the list of varsity players on the board, hoping, Asahi’s name would be there, but it only displayed surnames.

_So much for making it easier for me, huh_

“For a second I thought the reason why you chose Karasuno is because of the Little Giant. He just graduated though but he bought Karasuno its glory.” Ennoshita said, disturbing him from his little name hunt.

“I heard about him but, I’m looking for someone else, or something else.” He replied, not tearing off his gave off the list. “Plus! The uniform here looks amazing! And it’s close to my house!” he laughed. He heard Ennoshita mumble something as he glared at him.

“Well, I have to go now Nishinoya, I still need to look for those idiots.” He watched him fold the forms, he studied Ennoshita’s face closely, _and wished it was Asahi in front of him._

“Oh, right! I need to go now as well.” He said, closing the zipper of his bag. “Well! See you soon Chikara!” then he dashed off. He swore he heard him mumble something again, but that’s how you leave an impression right?

_Did he just call me by my first name_

 

 

“Hey Noya-san, look at this.” Hisashi, poked his back while they were eating lunch inside their classroom.

“Hrngfdh?” he mumbled, chopsticks on his mouth and hands. Hisashi flipped the magazine and showed him a male model with a spiky hair.

“Look at this hair style, isn’t it weird?” he said, brows furrowing. “I mean, I guess it would look good on some people but they really shouldn’t make this trendy, it will look horrible on _a lot_ of people.” Hisashi said, then looked at Nishinoya.

He saw a glint of challenge on the other boy’s face, making Nishinoya drop his chopsticks and grab the magazine.

“Psh! I bet this will look good on me!” putting the magazine down, he tried wetting his hair by collecting the moist from his water bottle, then brushed his hair up. “Of course this requires maximum effort, and a lot of hair spray. Or wax. Gel maybe?” he continued brushing his hair up and ended up with a disheveled morning hair, earning a boisterous laughter from his friend.

“Noya-san, I didn’t think you’d want to try though,” he said, wiping a tear from his eye, earning a glare from the libero, “but maybe you should so it’ll add a height to your tiny-“

Nishinoya had enough of that.

He hit Hisashi’s rib with his elbow, not content; he folded the magazine and hit his head repeatedly.

 

At the last day of his middle school, he and his teammates celebrated in a grill house and had an unlimited batch of meat, thanks to his captain whose parents are generous enough to let them have the function room of the restaurant for almost a whole day, complete with a karaoke

 

When he arrived home, he took his time cleaning himself off and pampered from the walks and _hunts_ he did, he thought that that Karasuno would be his last stop but he ended literally jumping off from different schools until he realized it was already past 6.

After plopping down on his bed, earning a squeak from the wood and soft and semi worn mattress, he reached down and pulled the small box where his pendant is hidden, he smiled to himself and unconsciously brought it to his lips then smiled, picturing Asahi’s face as he smiled even happily and went on his side. Realizing what he did, he immediately choked and sat up frantically

“Fuck, fuck no what did I just-” he said to himself and felt his face heating up.

“Holy shit,” was his only words as he looked at his pendant, mind racing and heart beating so fast.

_I think I love Asahi._

 

It’s finally his first day of school, in Karasuno and he was nothing but excited as he finished buttoning his gakuran, smiling at how cool and wild he thought he looked as he smirked at his cabinet mirror.

Part of him wasn’t hoping that he’d see Asahi here; it would be weird if it was _that_ easy, another part of him was _begging_ he would and so he can get it over with. He started asking himself mentally what year Asahi would be if those chances are high, he’d probably on the same level as him because they met almost on the same age, as he assumes, or Asahi may just be around the corner, working on a bakery or café or whatever, or he could be a hobo who sleeps in the gates of his school. Who knows?

After the opening ceremony and handing of school policy books and distribution of shoe locker receipt rentals, he bumped into a familiar guy.

Ennoshita, was it.

“Hey! It’s you!” he said excitedly as he showed him his class card where his section is displayed. 2-C.

“Hi Nishinoya,” he said as his eyes followed the younger boy’s hand. “Aw nope,” He grinned as he lifted his class card, 2-B.

“Man the first time I met someone and he won’t be my classmate!” he said as sighed, just as the bell rang. It was probably his instincts but he could definitely hear several footsteps approaching them from behind, the tapping was getting closer and closer until he felt uncomfortable enough to see where’s it coming from, then he saw another guy roughly about his age with a bald head and sweat dripping on his face and neck.

“I thought I wouldn’t make it!” he bent down to rest his hands on his knees to recollect himself from his disgusting sweating, as what Nishinoya thought.

_A delinquent! Definitely not Asahi. Or anyway related to Asahi, I mean look at how fierce he looks. I like this guy already!_

“Oi I’m going to class. This is Nishinoya by the way, you two are the same class.” Ennoshita then dismissed himself as he clutched his shoulder bag.

“See ya Chikara!” Noya waved as he turned around to look at the other boy again

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”

 

Nishinoya knew himself the moment he laid his eyes upon this wild man they’d be friends, great friends even because they got along so well even on their first meeting. Somehow he kept on imagining scenarios if ever he met Asahi on a different term.

The whole afternoon passed by so quickly without him noticing it, as clichéd as it sounded but sitting next to the windows was greatest choice he made, he had a perfect view of the sky and sun without making it too hot, a nice view of the track field and school gate. He imagined walking past those grounds with Asahi, he imagined him and Asahi eating lunch along those benches near the potted plants or trees, or they could in the cafeteria, or maybe eat on the terrace. He keeps on imagining scenarios in his head and he’s not even sure if Asahi would be here.

Yet a part of him already knows that he’s here.

After their last class, He and Tanaka went to the gymnasium together, talking mostly about their favorite foods served in the cafeteria and how they’d never get tired of it, especially the yakisoba bread and the apparently, most amazing vending machine Tanaka had ever seen in his life. It was shortly followed by a cackling sound of Tanaka’s laughter that at one second he glanced at the gymnasium door, he felt his ears tingle for a moment and butterflies on his stomach flew wildly it almost made him puke.

_“Shimizu did say that she was kinda worried about it, but I never knew Asahi would be too!”_

It was what he heard that made his own clock- time- heart- mind stop; eyes wide as he stared at the couple making their way inside the gym as well.

 _“Impossible, it could be a different Asahi. That name is popular. And didn’t he just say Shimizu as well? This Asahi could be a girl, no I shouldn’t get my hopes up. No-pe!”_ If anything, he really did love denying.

As they entered the gym, he was surprised that there was an ample amount of students inside. In the middle of the gym was an aged man wearing Karasuno’s jacket, only designed differently for coaches, as what he assumed, screaming at several students who looked like they’re on the verge of fainting. But he looked like a very strong and respected man judging by his posture and, well, his angry face.

Chikara was right, people are going after Karasuno because of their coach.

He immediately started looking for the two he was earlier, one had a light colored hair but he didn’t quite catch what the other boy looked like, so when Chikara arrived, he immediately went his way through the group of people that looked older and way taller than him.

“O-Oi Nishinoya!” Chikara called out but someone called after him as well,

“Hey! Go change into a proper uniform first!” the voice was loud and deep enough that even Tanaka stopped talking and paled. Nishinoya felt shivers on his spine as he turned back around with his tail between his legs. Looking down on the floor (shamefully) as he continued to walk back to his friends, he knew he was going to bump into someone seeing the reflected white shadow of his volleyball shoes against the clear waxed floor, only a second late when he looked up only to have his face his _pointy cheekbones_ stab someone’s chest.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!”

“Sorry I wasn’t looking-“

And then they both stopped as they stared at each other.

“Shit,”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened as he stared at the other boy. _Why does he have a beard? Why do these eyes look familiar? This hair? This tan skin? And so huge?_

The other boy looked at him worriedly as he took a step back, only to take one further to get away from Noya but he blocked him immediately.

“I-I’m Nishinoya Yuu! And I’m going to be the best libero here in K-Karasuno!” he stuttered as he raised his voice excitedly, overhead he could see Ennoshita shaking his head and Tanaka giving him a large grin.

“Not until you change! You lousy first year!” someone shouted again. The taller boy in-front of him visibly flinched as he hunched back down and patted Noya’s shoulder.

“U-um, that’s the captain so, I suggest you change first. And then we’ll meet you first years soon.” He smiled as lifted his hands off the smaller boy.

“I’m kind of impressed, Yuu.” He whispered as he straightened his back and urged him to get changed quick.

And then the gears finally started moving.

“Asahi?” he said, and when the bearded giant smiled, he threw his hands at him then embraced him tightly on the waist.


End file.
